naruto_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Akikogakure
Akikogakure (結晶隠村, ''Akikogakure no Sato, Literally meaning: ''Village Hidden by Crystal) is the hidden village of the Land of Crystals. As the village of one of the Seven Great Shinobi Countries, Akikogakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Suishōkage, of which there have been four in its history. The village is located in a group of mountains and hills that are full of ores and gems. The fact that the village is in high altitudes is a natural defense against invasions, however the wealth of the land due to their gems is a good motive for invasions. The standard attire for Akiko shinobi consists of white uniforms under flak jackets that are coloured a dark purple. Most of the ninjas from this village possess the Crystal Release technique as a Kekkei Genkai. It is usually quite cold, being high up on hills and mountains, but can enjoy warm weather from time to time. The Anbu in Akikogakure are different to one's in most village's. In Akikogakure, the Anbu wear masks similar to Kakashi Hatake instead of the animal-like masks they usually wear. They are also controlled by one head leader of Anbu, who takes orders from the Suishōkage. The current leader is a woman named Kumiko Kagayakimasu. History Founding Akikogakure was founded shortly after the end of the Warring States Period, by the First Suishōkage. Akikogakure was a very violent Hidden Village under the rule of the First and Second Suishōkage's, and so to avoid war with the violent land the First Hokage offered to sell Tailed Beasts to Akiko in tries to form a friendship and balance the power between the new villages, which was how Akiko acquired the Five-Tails Kokuō (which was later sealed into the son of the Third Suishōkage). The Three World Wars Eventually, despite the First Hokage's wishes for peace, the world fell into war. Akiko had many conflicts with both Soragakure and Iwagakure due to their closeness. During the First Shinobi World War, many shinobi and kunoichi from Akikogakure relished in the chance to be able to kill. As a result, the majority of the shinobi and kunoichi of Akikogakure in the First Shinobi World War are remembered for being sadistic murderers. Because of their actions, relationships with some clans is still tense. By the time of the Second Shinobi World War, the First Suishōkage, Amejisuto Krysta, had already died. So, during the Second Shinobi World War his son Peridotto was the Second Suishōkage. Even more names of ninjas from Akiko became well-known from their violent acts, and with some still being alive today, they are still regarded as demons. For example, Onikisu, a friend of the Yamanaka clan, showed his abilities in Mind Control Jutsu's. After this war, most of the ninjas from Akikogakure became skilled in summoning types of Jutsus, and many ninjas from Akikogakure gained personal summons. Because of this, the Second Suishōkage made it a subject in the Academy of the village. The Third Shinobi World War was the one that left the strongest impact in Akikogakure. It was in this war that Peridotto, the son of the First Suishōkage and who was the Second Suishōkage himself, was assassinated by a man named Tanzanaito, who very soon after became the Third Suishōkage. Tanzanaito is regarded as a hero for assassinating Peridotto, as after becoming Suishōkage he brought an end to the village's reign of terror, bringing out a more peaceful and reasonable Akikogakure, one no longer filled with murderous savages. Many other villages saw it as an opportunity to attack when Akikogakure was weak, but most were deterred by the fact they still had the Five-Tails Kokuō on their side. Despite this, a great part of the village was damaged. It was also during this war that the Third Suishōkage had a son, Akuamarin. An incredibly powerful S-Rank ninja, none other than Onikisu himself, abandoned the village after the war, and joined the criminal organisation known as Akatsuki. Shortly after the war was over, it was decided that in order for Akikogakure to not appear weak after becoming peaceful, the Five-Tails Kokuō would be sealed inside someone. It was decided Kokuō would be sealed inside the Third Suishōkage's son, Yasuro. Following in the path of Onikisu, many ninja's defected from the village a few years later because they were unhappy with the new Akikogakure, all becoming missing-nin. Akuamarin found that following Kokuō being sealed inside him, people came to be terrified of him and often neglected him, but he still had the support of his family. Akuamarin's father, the Third Suishōkage, often apologised to him over the sealing of the Five-Tails inside him, feeling regret in thinking only in the interests of the village at the time, instead of him as his son. Locations * Suishōkage's Office * Akiko Academy Clans * Krysta Clan * Kagayakimasu Clan * Marakaito Clan * Shīkā Clan * Batafurai Clan * Furutani Clan * Umino Clan